When an electronic device fails there is typically a cost associated in restoring the device's function. In some electronic systems, the cost of a device failure may be nominal, such as the cost of replacing an inexpensive component. In other systems, however, a device failure can be disastrous, causing lost revenue, lost data, and even personal injury. Consider, for example, an electronic device linking two high-speed communication lines together. If the device fails, the connection between the two lines may break and millions of dollars in revenue may be lost while the problem is located and fixed.
Although there is no way of making electronic devices fail proof, there are solutions in the art for mitigating losses due to device failures. One solution is to add redundancy to a system so that if one device fails, a backup device can quickly take over. Another solution known in the art is to frequently service, maintain and calibrate system devices. Additionally, devices are sometime replaced after a specified use period, regardless of whether or not any problems are observed.
The above solutions may not always be available in many systems. For example, adding redundancy may cause the system to operate too slowly, consume too much power, or take up too much room. Performing frequent service and maintenance on devices located in difficult to get to places may be unfeasible or impossible. Replacing devices often may be cost prohibitive.